1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capture device.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capture devices often include a front shell, a lens module, a circuit board, and an image sensor positioned on the circuit board. The front shell includes a front surface and a rear surface facing away from the front surface. The lens module is positioned on the front surface. The circuit board is positioned on the rear surface.
During assembly, the image sensor may misalign with the lens module, adversely affecting image quality of the image capture devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capture device which can overcome the limitations described.